Hujan Kemarin
by mimimiu
Summary: Perang membawa segalanya. Kemenangan, kesedihan karena ditinggalkan, namun juga membawa cinta bagi mereka. Seperti hujan kemarin yang membawa nestapa, namun juga kesegaran bagi dunia. Yifan dan Joonmyun hanya bisa berharap masa depan akan berbeda. KrisxSuho. Slight SehunxTao. Krisho. Huntao.


Yifan tidak pernah berpikir untuk mati di sini. Ia selalu pongah atas kekuatannya, atas kemampuannya bermain pedang, atas prestasinya menaklukan musuh. Bagaimana jadinya kalau ia mati di sini, di tanah yang seolah mengejek kesombongannya.

Dadanya masih naik-turun, nafasnya patah-patah berhembus, bau anyir merangkak ke indra penciumnya. Ia tidak yakin berapa lama ia pingsan. Tapi seluruh pasukannya yang tewas dibantai, ia tahu. Untuk sesaat ia berharap untuk ikut mati, tapi mati, di tempat ini, tanah yang ia gembar-gemborkan akan menjadi kekuasaannya, mati dengan tidak terhormat di rumah musuh. Memalukan. Ia sendiri tidak tahu mengapa egonya tetap bekerja saat sekarat bergini.

Jenderal Wu yang agung itu kali ini cuma bisa terbaring telentang, dengan gelempangan mayat yang mengelilinginya. Ia juga tidak yakin berapa lama ia hanya membuka-tutup mulutnya, mengais sisa-sisa partikel yang dibawa angin dan hujan, bertahan hidup saat seluruh tubuhnya seolah mati.

Tapi, ia tak boleh mati. Ia belum boleh mati.

* * *

 _a fanfiction,_

 **Hujan Kemarin**

 _KrisxSuho, SehunxTao_

* * *

Saat ia membuka mata lagi, Yifan pikir langit basah yang akan menyambutnya. Ia membuka mata lebih lebar, mengumpulkan kesadarannya. Tampak cahaya menelusup dari celah genting. Langit-langit itu masih di sana, ia belum mati.

"Apa Anda sudah sadar?"

Ia melirik ke arah kanan, menemukan seorang gadis yang membawa handuk dan air dalam mangkuk. Matanya menatap khawatir. Saat semakin dekat, ia ganti tersenyum. Yifan bisa mendengar helaan nafas lega.

"Syukurlah. Sudah lebih baik?"

Yifan menggerakkan kepala, kembali menghadap langit-langit, lalu menutup mata. Lehernya tidak sekaku kemarin. "Berapa lama aku pingsan?" Suaranya juga sudah kembali.

"Hampir dua hari sejak kami membawamu kemari. Syukurlah lukamu tidak begitu dalam, jadi masih bisa diboati."

Tangannya bergerak menyentuh perutnya yang sudah dibalut perban. Yifan masih ingat sakitnya saat pedang musuh menyabet perutnya. Tapi dua hari, ia khawatir bagaimana keadaan Zitao. Dua hari, terlebih setelah pasukannya dihabisi, apa saja bisa terjadi pada Zitao. Apalagi, dia perempuan. Akan lebih baik mendengar berita Tao meninggal daripada dijadikan mainan pasukan musuh.

Tentu saja tidak boleh. Zitao tidak boleh mati. Ia akan menghabisi mereka yang berani macam-macam dengan Taonya.

Melihat Yifan yang berusaha bangkit berdiri, wajah khawatir gadis itu kembali lagi.

"Di mana pakaianku?"

"Beristirahatlah. Kau belum benar-benar sembuh."

"Aku harus ke ibu kota. Lagi pula tidak ada gunanya kau menyelamatkanku. Aku ini musuh."

Gadis itu terdiam. Senyumnya membeku dan suaranya menjadi getir. Wajahnya tidak bisa terbaca oleh Yifan. "Aku, tidak pernah menganggapmu musuh. Aku tulus menolongmu."

Yifan menelan ludah, entah kenapa kata-kata gadis ini seolah memukul dadanya. "Aku harus bertemu Zitao."

"Dia dirawat di desa."

Yifan menoleh bersemangat, tertarik. "Dia masih hidup? Kau bersungguh-sungguh?"

Gadis itu mengangguk meyakinkan, walaupun ia tak suka raut yang ditampakkannya. "Istirahatlah. Aku akan mencarikanmu pakaian. Dengan bekas lukamu itu akan sulit melewati batas desa, apalagi kakimu masih pincang."

Wu Yifan pada akhirnya menurut, menerima uluran tangan gadis itu untuk kembali duduk dan menerima pengobatannya.

/

"Tidak, Zitao. Aku tidak akan pernah mengizinkanmu ikut berperang." Yifan mengepalkan tangannya. Dalam kepalanya menyumpah akan membunuh siapa saja yang sudah berani menyentuhkan pedang pada tubuh gadis ini.

"Tapi, Ge, aku ingin membela tanah air juga."

"Ini bunuh diri, Zitao. Tidak." Ia lekas berdiri, menghindari percakapan dengan adiknya yang luar biasa keras kepala.

"Kaisar memilihku, Ge. Aku ini salah satu prajurit terbaik kerajaan." Mata indah adiknya seolah ikut memohon. Yifan berdecih, kenapa Kaisar selalu saja menyebalkan.

"Gege tidak ingin kehilanganmu, Zitao. Kau satu-satunya yang gege punya."

Zitao tersenyum, setengah menyenangkan setengah menyebalkan. "Tao juga tidak ingin kehilangan Gege, kita akan berjuang bersama." Senyum Tao mengembang melihat kakaknya berdecih kalah.

Yifan tahu bukan negara satu-satunya motivasi adiknya, tapi juga Oh Sehun, salah satu prajurit lawan yang mengambil hatinya. Seperti halnya Tao sendiri tahu, Yifan, kakaknya, berperang untuk merebut lagi kekasih hatinya.

/

Yifan tahu nama gadis itu Kim Joonmyun, seorang tabib. Setiap pagi ia akan menerima kiriman obat dari desa, dan berbincang sebentar tentang keadaan desa. Yang ia lihat dari sikap orang-orang, mereka sangat menghormati Joonmyun. Saat hendak pamit mereka akan menunduk dalam.

Ia pun tidak mengerti kenapa Joonmyun begitu berusaha untuk menyembuhkannya, bahkan sampai menyembunyikannya ke pinggir hutan. Ia ingin hidup, tapi untuk melihat gadis ini lagi, ia rasa dirinya belum sanggup. Egonya masih begitu besar.

Melihatnya dengan senyum mengembang saat mengobati dan membalut luka-lukanya, tetap berbicara lembut dan menyenangkan saat ia hanya menjawab ketus semua perkatannya, tetap membelai lembut rambutnya bahkan menangisinya dalam diam saat ia tertidur walau ia enggan untuk sekedar menatap wajah gadis itu saat ia terjaga.

Gadis itu membuatnya marah. Bahkan ia pamit dan memohon maaf hanya untuk membukakan pintu.

"Nona, gadis itu meninggal."

"Kau sungguh-sungguh?"

"Benar. Dia terlalu banyak kehilangan darah."

Yifan bisa merasakan Joonmyun melirik panik padanya. Gadis itu lalu menarik gadis pembawa berita menjauh, hanya agar ia tidak mendengar percakapan mereka. Karena yang mereka bicarakan adalah Zitao, Tao adiknya.

"Yifan! Apa yang kau lakukan? Kumohon jangan begini,"

Jenderal Wu Yifan kembali pada wajah dinginnya, melanjutkan memakai baju zirahnya. "Dimana pedangku?"

"Kau bahkan belum bisa berjalan dengan benar, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Aku akan ke istana. Kau tahu apa yang akan kulakukan, Permaisuri."

Air matanya mulai turun saat Yifan memanggilnya seperti itu. Rasanya berbeda ketika dulu Yifan memanggilnya permaisuri untuk menggodanya. Ia tidak suka yang satu ini. "Aku tahu.. aku tahu kau membenciku. Dengan semua yang sudah kulakukan padamu kau bahkan pantas untuk membunuhku, Yifan. Tapi tolong jangan begini, aku tidak ingin kau pergi. Aku bersamamu di sini, kau tidak perlu ke istana. Kumohon." Terbata-bata ia berucap. Pria di hadapannya ini.. Joonmyun menggeleng, ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena telah begitu besar mengubah Yifan.

"Joonmyun, berikan pedangku. Aku harus membunuh raja karena telah membunuh adikku, aku harus membunuh raja agar bisa memilikimu." Joonmyun tidak tahu bagaimana inginnya Yifan membunuh dirinya sendiri ketika membuat gadisnya menangis, karena tidak bisa menghapus tirta yang menitik dari bulu matanya.

"Tidak, Yifan, aku milikmu, lupakan dan kita akan pergi—"

"Kau tidak percaya pada kehebatanku? Apa kau lupa pernah mengatakan akulah prajurit terbaik di dunia?" Dadanya mulai bergemuruh, inderanya yang sudah terasah membisikkan hal buruk.

Ia kehilangan Yifan. Ia kehilangan satu-satunya orang yang ia miliki hanya karena pikiran bodohnya. "Bukankah, kau membenci perang, Yifan? Kau mengutuk orang-orang yang menginginkan perang. Tapi kenapa kau begini?"

"Dulu, iya. Setelah raja mengambil semuanya dariku, aku harus mengambilnya kembali. Raja harus membayar atas apa yang ia lakukan pada adikku, juga kepadamu." Yifan sudah terbiasa bermain peran, ini tidak sulit. Ia hanya perlu bertahan sedikit lagi.

Joonmyun meremas ujung pakaiannya. "Aku mengerti ini kesalahanku. Tapi siapa aku bisa menolak permintaan Yang Mulia? Aku hanya tabib desa. Aku pikir menjadi permaisuri bisa menghentikan Yang Mulia untuk melanjutkan peperangan, agar tak lagi ada korban—" tangannya patah-patah mengusap mata, kata-katanya sulit keluar, "—mewujudkan impian kita. Maafkan aku Yifan, maafkan aku, aku begitu bodoh, tentang adikmu juga, aku—"

Yifan tidak tahu ia menangis. Ia bahkan tidak tahu ia bisa menangis. Berkeras ia bangkit dari jatuhnya, mencoba menggapai gadisnya yang terjatuh berlutut. Kedua lengannya merengkuh bahu Joonmyun yang bergetar, mendekap gadis itu untuk melindunginya, berbisik pelan di telinganya. "Kau hanya cukup berjanji akan tetap hidup, Kim Joonmyun." Ia gagal lagi. Setelah Zitao, sekarang Kim Joonmyun.

"Aku akan bersamamu. Aku akan bersamamu."

Tangan Yifan bergerak di punggung Joonmyun. Dengan tenaganya yang tersisa ia menarik satu lagi anak panah yang bersarang di sana, menutup lukanya dengan telapak tangannya. "Terima kasih, Joonmyun." Yifan memeluknya begitu erat. Hingga ketika satu lagi anak panah menghempas tubuhnya, ia tak bisa rasakan apapun kecuali kedamaian.

/

Dia berjalan cepat, hampir berlari. Orang-orang desa berbisik panik, satu-dua orang mulai berlari mendahului si prajurit, mereka harus segera memberitahu tabib: lekas kuburkan prajurit Cina itu, seorang prajurit istana menuju kemari.

Sehun semakin dekat, langkahnya semakin panjang dan cepat. Ia menjeblak pintu, menarik kasar tirai, apa saja yang terpenting segera bisa melihat—

Pedang yang dibawanya jatuh bergemelontang, mulut dan matanya terbuka tak percaya,

—tubuh Tao yang terbaring di atas dipan dengan orang-orang yang bersiap menutupnya dengan kain panjang.

Tao _nya_.

Genggaman tangannya tidak lagi hangat, tidak bisa membalasnya, hanya terkulai di atas telapak tangannya, tapi Sehun tetap menggenggamnya.

Mata indahnya yang bersinar menatapnya sudah tertutup, membuat mata Sehun mulai berair.

Bibirnya yang merajuk manja padanya terdiam memucat, bibir Sehun malah mengucap namanya berulang-ulang.

Baru pada waktu itulah Sehun menyesali segalanya. Tekadnya menjadi prajurit terbaik seolah ikut terbawa hujan semalam.

Prajurit Oh Sehun menangis, terjatuh bertumpu pada lututnya.

Dosanya terasa beribu kali lipat. Pasukannya yang menghabisi pasukan Tao, meninggalkan gadis itu bersimbah darah di medan perang. Ia, tanpa melakukan apapun, hanya melihat matanya yang bergetar kesakitan menatapnya sayang, bibirnya yang menahan sakit memberikan senyuman terakhirnya sebelum jatuh ke tanah. Sehun memang terlalu buruk untuk bisa dikatakan ia mencintai gadis itu.

Sehun pantas mati. Ia tidak mungkin bisa memegang pedang lagi setelah ini.

Bahkan tidak untuk bernafas dan melanjutkan hidupnya dengan tenang.

Orang-orang di dalam kamar menunduk dan bertatapan bingung. Beberapa kasihan dan terheran-heran. Ketakutan, tapi juga ingin tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Terima kasih," suaranya tinggal bisikan, namun orang-orang langsung mengangkat muka, "sudah berusaha mengobati dan menyelamatkannya. Saya sangat menghargai usaha Anda."

Orang-orang beradu pandang lagi. Hening yang menyebalkan tertinggal di sana.

/

 _Sudah kubilang jangan pergi berperang. Kau hanya perlu menunggu. Aku akan menghampirimu ketika semua sudah usai. Kenapa kau begitu keras kepala, Zitao?_

/

"Tunggu! Aku bilang berhenti!" Bagian belakang pakaiannya berkibar seiring langkah lebarnya yang semakin memburu. Ia terkejut. Ia tahu betul siapa orang yang menjadi target pasukannya kali ini. Dengan kasar ia melepas pelukan mereka. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa percaya. Permaisurinya, orang yang selama ini tersenyum untuknya, yang ia kira setia kepadanya, menjadi penghianat kerajaan, dimana ia sendiri adalah rajanya.

"Bangun, bangun, kumohon, Permaisuri,"

Yang Mulia Park Chanyeol hanya bisa mengasihani dirinya sendiri. Apakah kalau ia menuruti permintaan permaisurinya untuk tidak mengambil jalan perang, dirinya tidak harus mengalami kejadian ini?

Permaisurinya, yang ia banggakan dengan tahtanya, membisikkan maaf dan tersenyum padanya, dengan menggenggam begitu erat tangan seorang musuh di ujung hidupnya.

Sebagai seorang raja ia malu. Ia kehilangan hormatnya ketika rakyat membicarakan permaisurinya. Tapi jauh dalam dirinya, hatinya sakit karena terhianati, juga sakit karena telah memberikan rasa sakit yang begitu dalam kepada permaisurinya.

Ia sedikit banyak tahu perasaan Jenderal Wu. Melihat orang yang begitu ia cintai bersama dengan orang lain sama buruknya dengan mati. Tapi melihat orang yang begitu ia cintai menderita karenanya, jauh lebih buruk dari mati.

-END-

* * *

 _Hallo! Kali ini fanfic saya ada moral valuenya loh :v ohohohohohoho_

 _Latar kejadiannya diambil dari perang Goguryeo-sui dimana saat itu China melakukan invasi ke Korea tapi pada akhirnya kalah (soktau :p). Ini agak galau tapi endingnya bahagia :3_


End file.
